detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
Carlos' Android
Ortiz's HK400 is an android in Detroit: Become Human owned by Carlos Ortiz. It seems that Carlos did not name the android. Biography Pre-game The android was abused by Carlos Ortiz, beating him with a bat and sometimes burning it with cigarettes. It somewhat gained human emotions and got tired of the abuse.The Interrogation In October 2038, Carlos Ortiz got high on drugs which caused him to become violent and beat the android with a bat. Out of fear, the android decided to defend itself with a kitchen knife. It was then overcome with rage from the abuse it tolerated and stabbed its owner 28 times.Partners It then carved a statuette as an offering to ra9 and, not knowing what to do due to the lack of orders being given to him, later hid in the attic for over two weeks. Game If Connor finds the android, it pleads with him to let it go. Regardless, Connor tells Hank Anderson. Later, Hank and Gavin try to interrogate it, but it is uncooperative in confessing to the crime. Connor offers to interrogate the deviant android. During the interrogation, Connor can attempt to convince it to talk, pressure it into confessing, or probe its memory; alternatively, Connor can also give up and end the interrogation without getting the confession. * If the level of stress remains in the optimal zone—through a balance of threats and comforting—during questioning, the android will confess and answer all of the player's questions, except the specifics of ra9. * Probing the android's memory will show the interrogator a point of view of the interrogated android's memory, so a confession is not needed, but reliving the traumatic memory instantly sends the androids stress to 100%. Pressuring the android into confessing will also do this. When this happens, the android will repeatedly hit its head on the interrogation table as Connor is about to leave. The cops will come in and try to stop him. ** If Connor interferes, the android will steal Officer Miller's gun, shoot Connor, then shoot itself. ** If the player doesn't intervene, the android will smash its own head into the table until it dies. If it doesn't smash his head into the table, the cops will come in after the interrogation to take him to his cell. The android's stress level will keep spiking as Miller continues to try and get it to stand from the chair. * If the player doesn't interfere, it will commit suicide by grabbing Miller's gun and will shoot himself with it. ** The android can also shoot the player if it doesn't trust him enough, if the interrogation failed, or if Connor chose to pressure him. * If the player intervenes until the end and manages to get Miller and Det. Reed to back down from using force, Connor will be able to convince it to walk out of the interrogation room quietly, telling Connor when he passes him that "The truth is inside," referring to the map to Jericho inside the statue.Last Chance, Connor ** The player can find him in his cell the next day if he survives. The player will be given the option to ask him questions, but the HK400 will not answer. Distraught by the knowledge of his impending deactivation and disassembly (death), it would later bang its head repeatedly against the cell window and will die.Waiting for Hank... This HK400's body may later appear in the evidence room if a friendly approach was used on him during the initial interrogation, along with other androids Connor encountered, when Connor is putting all the pieces together to find Jericho. * If he died in any of the above scenarios, it will not be possible to reactivate him but his functional biocomponents will still be available for parts and an be used to reactivate the others. * If he did not kill himself in The Interrogation and was not visited (and thus also did not kill himself) in Waiting for Hank..., it will be possible to reactivate and interrogate him. References Category:Characters Category:Androids Category:Males Category:Deviants